Stunde der Finsternis/Kapitel 1
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Prolog |Nachfolger=Kapitel 2}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 1. Kapitel aus dem Buch Stunde der Finsternis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Blaustern (nur ihr Leichnam) *Nebelfuß *Steinfell *Graustreif *Frostfell *Fleckenschweif *Farnpelz *Goldblüte *Wolkenschweif *Halbgesicht *Rußpelz *Brombeerpfote *Bernsteinpfote *Sandsturm *Glanzfell *Ampferjunges (nicht namentlich) *Regenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Schlammjunges (nicht namentlich) *Rauchpfote *Aschenpfote *Borkenpelz *Mausefell *Weißpelz *Tupfenschweif *Kleinohr Erwähnte Charaktere *Leithund *Tigerstern *Buntgesicht *Tüpfelblatt *Gelbzahn *Silberfluss (nicht namentlich) *Sturmpfote (nicht namentlich) *Federpfote (nicht namentlich) *Leopardenstern *Eichenherz Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Schlucht **Fluss **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Ginstertunnel ****Lichtung ****Kinderstube ****Hochstein *****Anführerbau ****Farntunnel ****Heilerbau ***Sonnenfelsen **Baumgeviert Tiere *Hund **Meute *Kaninchen Krankheiten und Verletzungen *ausgerissene Kralle Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: DonnerClan, FlussClan, SchattenClan, SternenClan, Große Versammlung *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Anführer, Krieger, Königin, Zweiter Anführer, Heiler, Junges, Schüler *Zeit: Monde, Herzschlag, Blattwechsel *Redewendung: "jemandem die Zunge geben" Wissenswertes *Seite 16: "(...) brachen durch die Zweige, (...)" - Statt Zweige müsste es "kahlen Bäume" heißen, da im Original die Rede von bare trees ist (vgl. Seite 6 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 16: "Eine unnatürliche Stille (...)" - Vor dem Wort unnatürliche müsste "enorme" oder "ausgedehnte" stehen, da im Original die Rede von vast, unnatural silence ist (vgl. Seite 6 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 17: Der Satzrest "(...) two RiverClan warriors, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 7 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 17: Der Satz "So far, to Fireheart's relief, they had found nothing." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 7 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 17: Der Satz "Nebelfuß und Steinfell warteten schweigend." wurde im Deutschen hinzugeschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 7 von ''The Darkest Hour) *Seite 19: Der Satzrest "The strongest memory yes flooded over him, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 9 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 20: Der Satzrest "(...), I want you to (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 9 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 20: Der Satzrest "(...), Fireheart took up Bluestar again, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 10 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 23: Sandsturms Beschreibung (''pale) wurde nicht mitübersetzt (vgl. Seite 12 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 23: "(...) ihre schwierige Aufgabe beim Weglocken (...)" - Statt schwierige müsste es "bedeutende" oder "entscheidende" heißen, da im Original die Rede von crucial part ist (vgl. Seite 12 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 23: "Vor Freude leckte er Feuerherz ihr Sandsturm stürmisch die Ohren, (...)" - In der Originalausgabe leckt eigentlich Sandsturm Feuerherz die Ohren, statt wie hier andersherum (vgl. Seite 13 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 24: "(...), aber ihr Sturz in den Fluss (...)" - Statt ihr Sturz in den müsste es "die Anstrengung im" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the struggle in the river ist (vgl. Seite 13 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 25: Das Wort entsetzliche oder Angst vom Satz "Ich hatte entsetzliche Angst." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 14 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 25: Der Satz "Fireheart managed to hide his amusement." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerherz schaffte es, seine Belustigung zu verbergen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerherz amüsierte sich insgeheim." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 15 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 27: Der Satz "Fireheart narrowed his eyes at the older warrior." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerherz sah den älteren Krieger mit zusammengekniffenen/verengten Augen an.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerherz betrachtete den alten Krieger aufmerksam." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 16 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 27: Das Wort irgendwas vom Satz "Aber irgendwas hätte (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 16 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 27: Der Satzrest "(...), though his eyes were still troubled as (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 17 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 27-28: Der Satzrest "Shocked to the core by (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 17 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 28: Der Satzrest "(...) for the most part (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 17 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 29: Der Satzrest "(...), like wind stirring the trees." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 18 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 29: Der Satzrest "(...), forcing it (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 18 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 29: Der Satzrest "(...), you know." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 19 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 30: Der Satz "Alarm shot through Fireheart." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Beunruhigung fuhr durch Feuerherz.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerherz zuckte zusammen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 19 von ''The Darkest Hour) *Seite 30: Der Satzrest "(...) and their tails fluffed out to twice their normal size (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 19 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 30: Das Wort ''ihr vom Satz "Was habt ihr hier zu suchen?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 19 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) Quellen en:The Darkest Hour/Chapter 1es:La hora más oscura/Capítulo 1nl:Vuurproef/Hoofdstuk 1 Kategorie:Verweise